Love and Reality
by CIELOVONGOLA
Summary: Love is a word that can make you happy and reality is just a bitch.


I don't own Ao no Exorcist…

Yukio Egin, a top student of True Cross Academy and a chick magnet at the young age of sixteen. When I say chick magnet he attracts girls in his school. The reason? He doesn't know why. According to him, he is smart, not that handsome and cool type (A.N. Are you kidding me? He's freaking hot!)and a nerd. He also has a cold personality when it comes to people; in short he's Mr. Perfect and anti-social.

As of rumors says he has turned down every girl that confessed to him. For some reason he's not attracted to women because they are like a time bomb mixed up with a jigsaw puzzle. Time bomb, because their emotion has a timer, like awhile ago they are so happy and being cheerful and now they are crying like a child. Also their attitude is complicated and hard to solve like a jigsaw puzzle.

Women are so difficult to understand.

But…there was one person that made his heart almost jump out of his body. The reason? That he can answer. There's something special about that one person that attracts people around him. Maybe because the fact that the person is a complete opposite of him.

Sadly that person is his younger step-brother, Rin Okumura.

By step-brother, they are not really related by blood; it's just that Yukio's mom, Yuri Egin, married Rin's dad. Yukio was just ten years-old when his mom got married for the first time and she was very beautiful at that time. Rin was only four years-old when they met and Yukio, being Mr. Anti-social ignored his new step-brother.

Yukio hated Rin, because his attitude is like the sun, so bright that the brightness is killing him to the bone. So warm that it was burning him.

There was one scenario that made him change his mind about his brother, it made him like the bright and warmness of his personality. That like turned into love. But that scenario will be discussed in the future chapters.

Let's just take a look at what the four eyed genius is doing right now.

"Yukio onii-chan!" Rin waved his hands in front of his brother's face that it made Yukio snap out of his train of thoughts. "Mou…you are daydreaming again!" The ten years-old boy whined as he sat beside his big brother.

"Um…sorry Rin." Yukio chuckled as he patted the little boy's hair like he usually does.

"Yuki-chan, we're leaving!" Yuri shouted from the door. Yukio ran to her and said his usual 'Take care'. "Yuki-chan take good care of your cute brother and this house too!" She lectured just like a normal mom would do.

"Mom I'm already sixteen and yes, I will take good care of the house and especially Rin." Yukio replied to her. Yuri smiled and patted her son's head.

"You sure grew up big faster than I expected!" She exclaimed. Yukio only smiled at her.

"Yuri we need to leave now!" Their dad shouted.

"Okay!" Yuri replied. "Remember what I told you." She pointed her index finger at Yukio.

"Yes, yes." Yukio sighed.

"Take care mom!" Rin appeared behind Yukio and waved a hand to her.

"Rin-chan don't let Yuki-chan get near the kitchen!" Yuri shouted. Because Yukio doesn't know how to cook and he might burn the whole house if he did so. He may be a genius but there are things that he can't do. Nobody's perfect after all (Thought I did say he's Mr. Perfect…)

"Hai!" Rin giggled. Their mother went in on the car and bid her farewell to them. "Yukio onii-chan what should we do for a week?"

Yukio thought of that. Their parents are on a week business trip and he and his love interest-I mean brother are left behind the house. Alone and just the two of them…Seriously what can they do? There are so many 'things' that they can do together for a week. But as they say reality is the only thing that can separate you from happiness.

"Onii-chan can I sleep with you later?" Rin said as fumbled with the hem of his shirt which was awkwardly too big for him (its Yukio's old sweatshirt).

Yukio's mind stopped. He looked at Rin doe eyed. Is this reality like for real?

"I know it's embarrassing but you see…I'm afraid that someone might grab me under the bed." Rin blushed on his own statement.

Screw reality!

"Hm…fine but just for this week okay?" Yukio gave his one of a kind smile. Too dazzling.

"Thank you!" Rin tackled the four eyed genius on the sofa and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you!" Rin said as he gave a peck on his brother's lips accidentally, for he was aiming for the right cheek. Anyway the boy didn't care at all.

Yukio blushed at that cute moment and worst his little brother was sitting above his soon hard on. He tried to distract himself from looking at Rin or where he was sitting. He didn't succeed, because his eyes landed on the rosy pink lips that kissed his own seconds ago.

He tried to control it.

To stop it.

But lust is a powerful sin.

"Mmph!" Rin reacted as his brother pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. Gosh, he feels hot all of a sudden. He like the feeling and opened his mouth to moan but his onii-chan slipped his own tongue inside of his hot cavern.

Then Yukio pulled out. He need some time to think and not be driven by lust. Even though he is having a hard on right now or how painful it was to have one and not do anything about it, he needs to think. Damn it he's the older one here and if he did something reckless their bond might be broken and he might be accused of raping his own little brother.

He looked at Rin and regretted it.

He wished he didn't because it was one hell of a beautiful sight.

Rin was panting and his cheeks were darkened red. Saliva was dripping from the corner of his mouth and Yukio was not sure if it was Rin's or his. He also realized that he was the one on top of Rin already. When did that happen?

"Onii-chan don't stop." Rin begged.

* * *

Hehe now that's a smut.


End file.
